Kiss With A Fist
by HollyEdolly
Summary: Skye's training session ends with a better bang than she could ever have hoped for, shameless smut and definite adult content my second this week but the idea just came to me I just hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it :)


Kiss With A Fist

God damn it he'd pinned her again, come on Skye you got this but man he's heavy not to mention strong. He's a 6"4 wall of muscle looming over her she is hopelessly pinned to the mat in the makeshift gym, he's wearing that smug triumphant grin that makes her cringe in places she's never admit to him. They're face to face, his full lips are barely an inch from hers and his chocolate brown eyes bore straight into hers like he's looking into her soul. Agent Grant Ward is drop dead gorgeous in spite of his stoic manner and the fact that he has the people skills of a T-1000.

"Come on Skye! Where's the fire? You need to be able to fight off potential threats better than this" he says slightly exasperated. She's doing well for a rookie but he needs her to pick it up faster, he needs to know she'll be safe on missions. He keeps telling himself it's perfectly normal for him to feel this way he's her SO after all, it's his job to train her up and keep her safe it's just one colleague looking out for another at least that's what he tells himself. He's certainly not enjoying her squirming underneath him trying to throw him off, he is definitely not admiring her cherry lips and doe eyes staring up at him through her lashes. Cut it out Grant he mentally shouts at himself before you cross the line, like he hadn't already he quickly scrambles off her and offers her his hand pulling her to her feet. He can tell she's exhausted she's clammy with sweat and she's lost a bit of her smart mouth attitude.

"Come on Ward can't we call it a day we've been at this for hours and I'm not getting any better, I just want to take a shower and crash" she whines. "Come on Skye you can do this you just need to focus" he rubs his forehead with his hand "OK I'll cut you a deal, let's give it one last try today you pin me you get an extra half hour in bed tomorrow"

"Deal" she shouts all of a sudden she has her game face on she's gonna do this and wipe that smug smile of the robots face plus an extra half hour in beds like winning the damn lottery when you're used to 5 am starts. They'd started on Ju Jitzu which basically relied on you trying to use someone's force against them to disarm and topple them. Ward informed her that since she was still unable to tell the difference between the safety switch and the magazine clip that this form of close combat would allow her to disarm and hopefully defeat a threat without a weapon so she could apprehend them or at the very least escape with her life. She ran through the manoeuvre in her mind's eye, and steeled herself a mask of sheer determination descended over her pretty face.

Ward took one look at her and knew his words had had the desired affect he was definitely getting knocked on his ass this time. She executed the manoeuvre he'd shown her perfectly and toppled him, he hit the mat with an almighty thwack. She took the opportunity to exact a little revenge and pinned him tight, she restrained his muscled arms above his head with a pincer grip he had to struggle a little not to wince. Her thighs were either side of his hips gripping his lower body tightly keeping him in place, he could have easily thrown her off but he was rather enjoying the feel of her perfect little body against his and he had no desire to wipe that triumphant smile off her beautiful lips. "Ha I did it! I actually did it" she exclaimed proudly. God it felt good to have the upper hand at last, pinning her Adonis of an SO to the mat after he'd repeatedly knocked her on her ass for the last 3 hours was a real thrill and not just on a professional level either. Grant Ward was sinfully gorgeous she'd had a not so little crush on him ever since she'd first felt his firm muscled chest in the interrogation room at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ hmmm... Skye focus save the fantasy for later.

"Yeah you did rookie, but tell me now you've pinned me here what are you going to do with me?" his voice had taken on a seductively mocking edge, her eyes widened in shock did he just say that or am I actually day dreaming in training again? He stared at her intently obviously waiting for one of her sassy quips or for her to let him up she wasn't sure which but she was frozen with what? shock? No, Lust oh lord his body felt good pinned underneath her, she could feel herself getting worked up her eyes would betray her soon she could feel them darkening as she looked down into his. "Earth to Skye" he was laughing at her exposing dimples she'd seen only once before in a game of battleship and then she did something she never thought she'd have the nerve to do, she kissed him crashing her lips into his in a passionate kiss he was shocked he'd definitely not expected that but only for a split second.

He should stop this right now, this was definitely against protocol and so not a good idea but her lips felt so good on his soft and warm so before he could make the decision to push her off he was kissing her back with animal passion she moaned against his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips. His hands where still pinned above his head but loosely, her body was grinding against him his cock began to stir the sassy little minx was making him hard. He'd abandoned all reason he wanted her hear and now, his earlier objections forgotten they were well and truly alone on the Bus which was parked up in the airfield for the night at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Coulson and May were in meetings all day and Fitzsimmons where off doing something science related he never really understood much of what they said between the accents and the tech babble. He and Skye where supposed to finish up their drills and finish for the day, so it was unlikely anyone would discover them in their passionate clinch. It made it all the easier to carry on and so he did, he dislodged her from on top of him and rolled her underneath him his biceps flexing with the minimal effort. He smiled down at the gorgeous brunette her silky hair fanned out over the workout mat. "Are you sure this is what you want Skye? This is a serious line we're crossing here" like he could stop now but he wasn't an animal he needed to be sure she was serious about this.

"Hell Yes" she replied in a husky voice her eyes were molten, liquid heat pooled at her core she was well and truly turned on and after the beating she'd taken today she deserved a little RnR. He didn't need any further reassurance he resumed kissing her senseless moving from her lips to kiss his way along the tender column of her neck, his strong hands explored her body over her tank top massaging her full breasts through the fabric, he could feel her nipples grow hard and she whimpered in pleasure. She wound her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as she could get and he captured her lips in a deep and sensual kiss before lifting himself of her a little to yank his snug T-Shirt over his head tossing it aside. His hands then found the hem of her tank top and she helped him pull it off, he took a moment to admire her form she really did have the most amazing tits he'd ever seen her nipples were taught with her arousal and he couldn't resist turning his attention to them grazing the blunt edge of his teeth against one and nipping gently before taking it into his mouth and sucking, it was like he'd discovered a hotline to her groin as she felt a tug between her legs. God he was good at this, like she was surprised the man was good at everything, she threw her head back and moaned loudly there really was no need to be quiet the bus was deserted. The ache between her thighs was impossible to ignore she needed to feel his hard cock inside her and apparently Ward was growing impatient too. He divested himself of his sweats and boxers before pulling her sweats and panties off in haste, she took in the sight of his enormous hard on wow he really was in proportion a gorgeously hard dick to match a gorgeously hard body and she could not wait to ride it.

She pushed him back so that he was sitting on the mat before straddling him, his cock brushing up against her wet folds and nudging her swollen clit. His hands cupped her hips and he lifted her up positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, he pushed into her deliciously slowly she could feel every inch of him as he entered her body. She was tight and wet and his dick slid easily in and out of her pussy she rode him slowly at first enjoying the sensations, his hands were gripping her hips tightly and she arched her back as he sped up their pace he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard as she rode him Fuck her head swam with the pleasure she could feel her climax building she was getting close she ground her clit against his pubic bone. He was impossibly hard inside her as their pace became brutal she slammed her little body down onto his cock hard crying out his name as she detonated around him, he couldn't hold on any longer he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest as he blew his load inside her hot little pussy. They collapsed against each other panting, he held her close in a comforting embrace until the aftershocks of their climax wore off and their bodies relaxed into sated bliss.

He lied them both down on the mat one arm behind his head the other wrapped around Skye, her head was resting on his chest she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. It felt good lying hear with him like this after mind blowing sex if she knew her training sessions were going to end like this she might actually start to look forward to them. She smiled to herself, "and what are you smiling at rookie" he teased her snapping her out of her reverie. "I was just thinking that if I'd known this was how my session was going to end I might have tried harder" she joked. "Well if I'd known this was all it took to get you to focus, I'd have tried it sooner" he chuckled.

Right then he didn't give a damn about how many protocols he'd just broken or what this would mean for them in the future, he was content to hold her close. This was definitely the best day he'd had on the bus since he'd joined Coulsons team and he was glad she'd had the balls to do what he'd only dreamed about.

Fin


End file.
